¿Cómo decirte lo que siento por ti?
by maxhika
Summary: A veces las palabras no son necesarias para expresar lo que sientes, las miradas hablan más de lo que parece, sobre todo cuando en ellos se puede ver el amor que le tienes a ésa persona que te ha robado el corazón. One-shot. Feliz año nuevo! Sean muy felices, mis mejores deseos para todos n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

_Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos comprometieron, al principio no lo acepte porque estaba totalmente desacuerdo con mi padre a obligarme a casar con un completo desconocido y todo porque quería dejar en buenas manos el dojo, me indigne, al parecer no confiaba en mí, yo que me dedique toda mi vida a practicar las artes marciales y no sólo por deporte, sino porque es mi pasión, me encantan. Él, bueno, también no aceptó el compromiso, pero nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, claro que había momentos en que nos peleábamos y me sacaba de mis casillas haciendo que lo golpeara a cada rato, eso sí, mis golpes no eran tan duros cómo él decía, o bueno, tal vez sí se me pasaba tantito la mano, pero consté que él se lo tenía bien merecido, sobre todo cuando tenía a ésa arrastrada de Shampoo que con el pretexto de que se convertía en gata aparecía en la bañera desnuda abrazando a Ranma, Ashhh sólo de recordarlo se me retuerce el hígado. Está bien, me controlaré, creo que todo eso ha pasado a segundo plano. Ranma desde que encontró la cura a su maldición ha cambiado, se ha portado mucho mejor conmigo. Estoy dispuesta a tragarme mi orgullo y decirle a Ranma lo que siento, aunque todas la veces que intentado decírselo, siempre hay algo o alguien que lo estropea, cómo olvidar esos momentos que hemos estado a solas, cuando hemos estado a punto de… de tan solo recordarlo siento que la cara se me calienta, me causa tanta vergüenza pero a la vez deseo de por fin poder besar los labios de mi prometido, sí tan sólo el supiera lo que yo siento por él…_

* * *

**¿Cómo decirte lo que siento por ti?**

* * *

—Akane, apúrate que sólo faltas tú para irnos —entró Nabiki.

—Ya, sólo guardo esto —sonrió la pequeña Tendo.

—Bueno, date prisa que si no el avión nos deja —Nabiki se fue de ahí.

Se irían de vacaciones a Hokkaido, todo gracias a que Akane se ganó una estancia por tres días y dos noches con todo incluido en un lujoso hotel de aquella ciudad, lo mejor de todo, es que el viaje era para 6 personas. Sería un viaje inolvidable.

* * *

Acomodaron sus maletas de mano en el portaequipaje del avión, Akane no alcanzaba a poner la suya, por lo que Ranma amablemente se ofreció, los dos se sonrieron, lo bueno fue que compartieron asientos.

La chica notó que Ranma estaba tenso, recordó como el joven de la trenza antes de subir el avión decía que no quería ir, al parecer no sólo les tenía miedo a los gatos.

—Tranquilo, sólo será por un rato —trató de calmarlo.

—Estoy tranquilo —respondió Ranma que sudaba exageradamente y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula además de que sus manos las tenía bien tensadas sobre el asiento.

—Pero ni siquiera hemos despegado —Akane estaba divertida por la expresión de horror de Ranma.

—Ah… eso quiere decir que puedo bajarme del avión en cualquier momento —Ranma estaba por levantarse.

Se escuchó la voz de la azafata diciéndoles que en pocos minutos despegarían y que hicieran el favor de abrocharse los cinturones.

—¿Y sí se cae? No creo ser capaz de saltar una altura de mil metros —empezó a decir Ranma, nervioso.

—No va a pasar eso, Ranma, tranquilo —la chica de cabellos cortos estaba enternecida por el temor de su prometido.

Le escurrió una gota de sudor cuando tres azafatas, una de ellas súper musculosa con apariencia de hombre vinieron para amarrar a Ranma ya que el muy loco quería abrir la escotilla del avión en pleno vuelo, además de que se puso a gritar como demente que el avión se caería cuando tuvieron unas leves turbulencias. En ese momento, Akane desconocía a Ranma completamente.

La vista desde esa altura era preciosa, ver las nubes esta vez por encima de ella, era precioso, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cuando volteó, se encontró con el rostro de su prometido, todavía amarrado que estaba mirando también por la ventanilla.

—Lindo, ¿no? —sonrió Ranma.

Akane se puso roja, verlo así de cerca era tan tentador. Asintió torpemente y volvió su atención a ésas nubes que se estaban poniendo de un color rosado a causa del atardecer.

* * *

Ranma volvió a hacer el ridículo cuando al bajar del avión el chico se puso a besar y abrazar el suelo, Akane volvió a desentenderse de él, fingiendo que no lo conocía. El aeropuerto era tan enorme que podían fácilmente perderse en él, Nabiki les avisó que iría con Kasumi a recoger las maletas mientras que ellos fueran a buscar el taxi, acordaron que en caso de extraviarse, se vieran en el hotel a las 9 de la noche. Akane se desvió al ver un establecimiento de accesorios para chicas, hubo uno que le encantó, así que se metió para adquirirlo. Salió muy contenta por su compra, no dudó en ponérselo en su cabello, lucía muy bien ése broche con la perla ámbar.

—¿Cómo se me ve? —le preguntó a Ranma.

—Muy bonito, siempre te ha quedado el color amarillo —respondió Ranma.

Ella le sonrió, contenta de que últimamente se estaban llevando mejor que antes.

—¿Y mi papá? —interrogó la joven.

—Eh, pues no sé, yo sólo te seguí a ti…

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos, se habían perdido en el aeropuerto.

—Bueno, los alcanzaremos en el hotel —caviló Ranma—. Deja ver las reservaciones para saber la dirección.

—Las reservaciones las tiene Nabiki, me dijo que con lo distraída que soy era seguro que las perdería —respondió Akane.

—Pero te acuerdas de la dirección, ¿no? —Ranma dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Pues no —contestó Akane que ladeó su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa dulce.

—Bueno, el nombre del hotel —siguió Ranma a quien le escurría una gota de sudor.

—Ni idea, sólo recuerdo que el nombre es largo y enredado —Akane ladeó su cabeza del otro lado.

—¡No puede ser, Akane! ¡¿Tú te ganaste el viaje y no te acuerdas ni del nombre del hotel?! —Ranma la agitó por los hombros ligeramente, estaba espantado.

—Pues sí, pero es que el nombre es bastante extraño, además que iba yo a saber que nos íbamos a extraviar —respondió Akane a quien el horror empezaba a invadirle también.

Estaban solos en una ciudad desconocida y para rematar sin mucho dinero, tal vez lo suficiente para comer.

—Ya sé, busquemos un directorio y veamos todos los servicios de hotel, preguntamos por la reservación Tendo y pedimos la dirección —propuso Ranma, Akane asintió.

Ranma le señalaba los nombres de hoteles a Akane para ver cual se le hacía familiar. Llamaron a los lugares que tenían el nombre largo y enredado. Finalmente dieron con aquel hotel, los dos se tomaron de las manos y saltaron felices por su logro.

—Uff, por un momento pensé que nos perderíamos en una ciudad tan grande —habló Ranma, los dos iban dentro de un taxi.

—Sí, hubiera sido horrible, te imaginas, nuestros padre pegando carteles por todo Hokkaido, llorando en cada esquina… —eso era lo que realmente le atemorizaba.

—Tu padre si lo haría, el mío se hubiera enfocado en disfrutar de la estancia —bufó Ranma.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel, quedaron impresionado al ver lo lujoso que era, vaya que Akane tuvo muchísima suerte al ganarse ése viaje. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con la familia que no se notaba tan preocupados por ellos. Pero no faltó el comentario ladino de Nabiki respecto a su pequeña desaparición.

Se estaban preparando para el día siguiente, irían al Parque Nacional de Shiretoko, estaban muy emocionados, sabían que era un lugar precioso.

Tenían todo listo para partir y conocer ése maravilloso lugar, como familia, muy felices iba entonando una canción, olvidando por completo aquellas miradas de rareza que se ganaban por parte de los otros viajeros.

Verlo en fotos era totalmente diferente a verlo en la realidad, era mil veces mejor, un lugar simplemente hermoso, que llenaba de ánimo y alegría sus corazones, aquel parque inspiraba las mejores cosas. Los prometidos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta de ellos, compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Akane estaba admirando a unos venaditos que dóciles se acercaron a ellos, Kasumi les tendía la mano para alimentarlos.

—Este lugar es tan precioso —indicó la hermana mayor de Akane.

—Gracias a tu suerte conocemos este grandioso lugar —habló Nabiki que mostró todo a su alrededor.

—No cabe duda que mi hija tiene mucha suerte —empezó a carcajearse Soun.

—Es cierto, Tendo, y mi hijo también, al tener a una prometida tan considerada e invitarnos al viaje —secundó Genma que también empezó a carcajearse.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron tímidamente.

—Qué tal si después de comer vamos a ver el lago —propuso Kasumi.

—¡Sí! —gritaron entusiastas.

La familia Tendo y la Saotome estaban sobre un risco, frente al majestuoso lago, todo lo que habían oído, visto por televisión y leído en folletos respecto a ése lugar se quedaba corto, ante sus ojos lo que veían era una verdadera maravilla.

Akane y Ranma fueron más osados al acercarse a la orilla del peñasco.

Nabiki miró a su hermanita que de vez en cuando atisbaba a Ranma de una forma especial, como queriéndole decir algo, y sabía que ellos ahí estaban por demás. La mediana de los Tendo le jaló ligeramente la blusa a su hermana Kasumi, ella atendió y se inclinó un poco para escuchar lo que su hermana le decía al oído, discretamente miró a Akane y asintió. La mayor de los Tendo se dirigió a su papá, para decirle lo mismo que Nabiki, haciendo que Soun asintiera y mirara de reojo a su pequeña hija. Soun le dijo a Genma algo al oído, haciendo que su amigo mirara hacia Akane, asintiendo también.

Akane estaba encandilada con el lago, era hermoso, y más que estuviera en compañía de su familia, ni cuenta se había dado cuando le tomó la mano a Ranma.

—Ranma —habló en un suspiro, inaudible.

Sonrió al sentir que Ranma presionó levemente su mano. Entonces los dos se voltearon a ver, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, para después sonreírse.

—Papá… —Akane parpadeó, ya no había ninguno de su familia ahí.

—¿A qué hora se fueron? —interrogó Ranma incrédulo.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a buscarlos —Ranma apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando escuchó el grito de Akane.

Akane dio la vuelta pero resbaló haciéndola caer al lago, Ranma se preocupó porque su prometida todavía no sabía nadar y para colmo la chica se hundía con suma facilidad. Saltó al agua para ir por ella, la atrapó por la cintura y al ver que algunas burbujas de aire salían de su boca. Él le pasó aire por la boca, haciendo que Akane abriera los ojos como platos, nunca pensó que probaría los labios de aquella forma. Salieron a flote, Akane aferrada a Ranma y él abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Gracias —musitó la chica, todavía impresionada por la forma en que Ranma la salvó.

Ranma la alejó un poco para verla a los ojos, sonrió con dulzura.

—No necesitas decirme nada porque ya lo sé —habló Ranma, dejando a Akane muy extrañada.

—¿Qué sabes? —interrogó curiosa.

—De lo que sientes… del cariño que me tienes —acarició su mejilla.

—¿Eh? —Akane se ruborizó, ¿cómo lo sabía?

—Tu mirada, con eso me basta para darme cuenta lo que sientes realmente por mí… —Ranma no dejaba de admirarla, lleno de ternura por la expresión de Akane.

—Ranma, yo… —Akane calló, no sabía que decir en ese momento, aunque debía de admitirle lo que sentía, pero temía a que su prometido la rechazara.

—Pero es cierto lo que tu hermana dice de ti, que eres muy distraída —sonrió Ranma divertido.

—¿Qué, por qué lo dices? —quiso saber Akane que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo he intentado todo este tiempo a que tú te dieras cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti, pero creo que tú necesitas más que miradas y acciones, tú necesitas que uno te lo diga para que te quede claro —soltó el joven de la trenza.

—¿Ah? —Definitivamente no entendía a lo que se refería Ranma.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahora sí, la dejó impactada cuando Ranma aprisionó su rostro con sus manos y se le lanzó directamente a los labios, aprisionándolos en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió más posesivo, ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y respondiendo a ése acto.

—Sí, después de esto no entiendes lo que yo siento por ti, entonces te lo tendré que decir, sólo que a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo decirlo —el chico se ruborizó.

—Ranma —Akane quedó encantada, tal vez no necesitaba decirlo, ya lo había sentido y su corazón se aceleró como loco.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, embelesada ante los labios que hace mucho deseaba probar.

* * *

_Y después de todo, aceptamos el compromiso, mostrándonos lo mucho que nos queríamos, más que eso, nos amábamos, fue difícil enfrentarnos ante todas esas locas que perseguían obsesionadas a Ranma y a todos ésos que me seguían a mí, pero lo logramos ¡Nuestro amor triunfó! Ahora nos encontramos de luna de miel, disfrutando de una hermosa playa y Ranma me prometió que me enseñaría a nadar. Estamos sentados admirando el atardecer, recordando ése viaje inolvidable a Hokkaido y que nos mataba de risa el temor de Ranma a los aviones, el cual sigue presente en mí ahora esposo, sí, mi amado esposo. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos fijamente, no es necesario hablar, con el solo hecho de vernos a los ojos expresamos lo que sentimos, nos sonreímos, y ahora él, muy cariñoso lleva su mano a mi vientre que está ligeramente abultado, fruto de nuestro amor, una nueva emoción nos invade, dentro de 6 meses ¡seremos padres! Un motivo bastante fuerte por el cual nos casamos, pero de todas formas lo íbamos a ser, con o sin bebé en camino, bueno, eso es cosa del pasado pero no queda en segundo plano, es algo muy importante en mi vida, ahora sólo me queda disfrutar a mi Ranma y tener algún día las palabras adecuadas que describan todo lo que siento por él…_

* * *

**Hola! Para despedirme del año, escribí este pequeño fic, espero que sea de su agrado n.n **_  
_

**Les deseo de todo corazón un 2013 lleno de muchas cosas buenas y que sean muy felices.  
**

**Un gran abrazo y un beso  
**

**nos leemos pronto.  
**

**maxhika  
**

**bye bye  
**


End file.
